


영원한 건 없어

by honeyzbear



Category: strangers from hell
Genre: All hurt, Blood, Bruises, Bruising, Creepy, Dead People, Fighting, Hurt, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Swearing, Moon-jo survives?, Psycho, Thriller, Violence, fight, i got too many ideas for this show, idk what im writing honestly, no comfort, not actually any romance btw, pyschotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyzbear/pseuds/honeyzbear
Summary: 영원한 건 없어--His wet hair fell over his eyes, blood tearing down his face as he held onto a smaller figure.One trying to escape his grasp, knowing there was no escape. There never was.'Darling, its just us. Forever''Nothing lasts forever'
Relationships: Moon jo/ Jongwoo, Seo Moonjo & Yoon Jongwoo, Seo Moonjo/Yoon Jongwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	영원한 건 없어

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this will be written in first person. (i hate writing in first person but I find it fits better)  
> Also yeah I went a bit into detail around some scenes lmao.  
> One more thing: NO ROMANCE.  
> I may write a bonus chapter with romance but really its just an altered ending that I came up with.

_trigger warnings_

_mild swearing/strong language  
violence  
descriptions of death and blood _

\--

영원한 건 없어  
_[Nothing lasts forever]_

\--

'Yoon Jongwoo?', I averted my eyes from my bracelet towards the man calling my name. I saw him smile at me.  
'I'm a detective, i'll be taking over the case of Eden Residence', I nodded, giving it no thought. I don't want to be reminded of that place. 

'I need you to tell me about it', I looked away. I didn't want to talk, instead I looked at the bracelet.  
He noticed it. 'Nice bracelet, those teeth look so real'.

'Thats because they are', my voice was dry, it hurt. The look on his face made it worth it. I smiled.  
'Oh..I..well i see...Please tell me about the residence Mr. Yoon'  
'Are you sure you want to know?'  
'Yes, yes i do'  
'Hell. That place was hell.'

\--

My breathing was heavy. I opened my eyes, barely seeing through the bruising on my left. The room was dark, my head was banging, the world spun.

I saw him. His eyes stared right into mine, reading every thought and worry that racked through my brain.  
'What..What did you do? What did you do to Ji-eun?', I screamed, i wanted her to be safe. All he did was smile.

That damn smile.

'I was trying to finish this..look, this one is Ji-Euns...So pretty right?' , he held a bracelet, filled with different teeth from various people. He signalled towards a smaller tooth, Ji-euns.  
'Why.. **why are you..why are you doing this to us!** ', even as i yelled he gave out no reaction other than a smile, which fell slightly when i paid no attention to the bracelet. Even if it was pretty. 

He sighed, 'She is not dead yet, I just..put her to sleep for a while..', I turned my attention behind me, Ji-eun lay there. Trapped in a world of dreams.  
'Listen carefully to what i must say darling..', I broke my gaze from Ji-Eun and stared at the man in front of me, tears burning my eyes.  
'I'm sure, this will benefit the both of you..i'll let you live...' 

i watched him curiously as he placed the bracelet around my wrist. 

\--

_I didn't understand him. He used me for his entertainment. Right? I became his..his creation._

_I wouldn't have done it, I could control myself then. Now i can't. I can never. live. the. **same.** _

\--

 _'We have suffered enough because of that young man'_ I heard her. The landlady, Ms Um. She was talking about me. With him.

I listened. I knew what I had to do. Everything was numb now. My pain was long gone, my mind was blank. The only thing I could feel was **anger**.

 _ARE YOU TRYING TO BETRAY ME?_ Why did she yell so loud? And at him? She has no right.

Ms Um strode through the corridors, yelling and opening the various doors, expecting someone to be tucked away inside.

She drew closer. I looked at the axe in my hand, the bracelet dangling off my wrist. I smiled. 

_switching to 3rd person view  
_

Ms Um mindlessly walked towards the end of the corridor, her emotions getting the better of her. The only thing she wanted was to kill that bastard who betrayed him. Seo Moon-jo.  
As she walked, a hand grasped her wrist, unwillingly pulling her inside the small office. She was left with no time to react, an axe was struck into the middle of her head. The blood splattered across the walls.

'If..I had known you'd be like..this, I..would've killed that young lady..in the...basement', 

As she said her last words with the blood trickling down her face, he smiled. Swinging the axe out of its place, holding onto the landladys hair, he threw her through the window, the one she had once used to welcome unknowing residents. Her body lay across the table sat in front, blood leaking onto the floor below.

\--

The rain was heavy, it pattered against the rooftops flooring. 

A man stood, overlooking the view. A black umbrella in his hand.  
He gave no attention to the twin behind him, even as he started laughing he was still not phased by it.

'What, what are you doing here?', the twin stuttered as the man turned to look at him. Still giggling.  
'Why? Are you going to kill me with that?', the man nodded his head to signal towards the umbrella.  
'Darn it..You're awfully quick-witted..', the umbrella fell to the floor as a knife was revealed hidden behind the handle, his laughing still stuck, no end to them.  
'Come on..its not that i'm quick-witted...you're just, dumb', the man smiled.

The twin charged at him, the man dropping his umbrella down in front of him acting as a shield to the knife.  
The boy swore at him as he dragged his knife through the umbrella, the man crouching down. Hurt.  
He backed off, laughing getting even more uncontrollable as the man struggled with his _wound_.

'It hurts right? It must hurt like shit!', Byeon Deuk-jong laughed at the mans misery.  
'This is your problem..You're so dumb...'  
'What?', Deuk-jongs laughing came to an end, as it was replaced by confusion.

 **'You should've pushed it all the way in!'** the man jumped up, the knife in his hand as he slashed the throat of the twin.

His hands went up to his throat, blood soaking down his hands and onto his clothing. He choked, gasping for air.  
'You can never kill me, do you know why?;' the man was soaked, he smiled as he watched the twin choke.

'Because there are too many of me in this world', the man grabbed Deuk-jong by the back of the neck, stabbing his stomach repeatedly.

The twin fell to the floor, blood inking out. The scattered umbrellas lay to the sides, the knife tossed to the ground as the man walked away.

\--

Yoon Jongwoo walked through the hall of the third floor with a hammer in hand, he gave no attention to the pain anymore, his whole body was numb to it and his thoughts were blank.

All he wanted was to get out of there. Save Ji-eun, avenge Seok-yoon...and kill him. It was all his fault after all right?

Seo Moon-jo walked through out the corridor, his hair and clothing soaked from the rain. He leaned his arm against the wall, head down.  
'Isn't this fun?', he looked up at Jongwoo. Surprisingly no smile was evident this time.  
'You can kill anyone you want to kill and save anyone you want to save...', Jongwoo remained where he stood, his expression blank.  
'Doesn't it feel like..being a deity?'

'Darling...you and I..we can do anything we want to from now on..aren't you excited already?'

'Yes..I am excited..', Jongwoo spoke, his voice emotionless, 'that..i'll get to kill you now.'

Moon-jo smiled and laughed as Jongwoo watched, every part of him serious. He **was** going to kill him. 

'Okay, then starting now...let's finish writing the ending of your novel, darling', Moon-jo's smile did not falter as Jongwoo breathed heavily, completely pissed with the man in front of him.  
How could he smile at a time like this? How could he bring up that novel? How could he..do all this?

Moon-jo nodded, signaling Jongwoo to attack him. He did.  
Almost immediately Jongwoo ran towards the taller as he did the same. Striking the hammer up high in attempts to hit him although Moon-jo seized his arm, throwing him down. Quickly regaining posture, Jongwoo swung the hammer lower, Moon-jo dodged it. Jongwoo held onto his arm, throwing Moon-jo into the wall. Hitting his side with the hammer repeatedly, Moon-jo in no mind to allow Jongwoo to beat him so soon, grabbed his arms and tossed Jongwoo into the door opposite the wall. Neither staying in place, they kept crashing into the opposite walls. 

Moon-jo finally getting lead over Jongwoo, he threw him into an open room, the door slamming after them. Jongwoo immediately coming out, he lay against the wall, hammer still in hand. Moon-jo followed pursuit as Jongwoo crawled, using the wall for support, he heaved himself up. Swinging at the man again, who immediately grasped his arm. 

He threw Jongwoo against the walls, losing grip of the hammer. He crawled away, grabbing a stool that lay in front of him. Jongwoo quickly got up, swinging the stool. Moon-jo dodging it. He grabbed the stool and tossed it to the side in attempts to throw a punch at Jongwoo, missing him. Jongwoo took advantage and grabbed him from behind, his arms around Moon-jos neck. He attempted to throw him off, failing miserably.

Jongwoo held onto Moon-jo's head, allowing Moon-jo to throw him off. Jongwoo lay on the ground as Moon-jo picked up the discarded hammer, bashing Jongwoo with it. His sinister smile still on display.  
Moon-jo grabbed Jongwoos hair firmly, throwing him onto the door.

The rusted door collapsed on itself as Jongwoo was hurled into it. He quickly backed away from Moon-jo, the obvious look that he was pissed off an evident aura around them. Their fighting immediately started back up, punches being thrown. Moon-jo chucked Jongwoo onto a table, Jongwoo picking up one of his dentist tools. 

Punches being continuously thrown, Jongwoo gained advantage and threw Moon-jo against a wall. Immediately collapsing on itself. He struggled to stand, but got up as Jongwoo threw another punch.  
Moon-jo threw Jongwoo against the floor, the tool dropping from his hands but it had been too late, his throat was cut.

Blood trailed down his neck and on his hands, not once taking his eyes off Jongwoo as he bled out. Jongwoo got up, towering over Moon-jo. He held onto his side.  
'Let..me ask you something', his breathing was heavy.  
'Why did you..do this..?', Moon-jo smiled.

'Theres...no reason...it's just..what people..are...are made of..', Jongwoo said nothing, listening to the raspy voice of the other.  
'It's your..instict..to chew each other out..when we're with one another..then grow tired...as..as we watch them...suffer..', Moon-jo's body collapsed, he layed on his back. Hand still on his neck as he bled.  
'No..No matter how wicked..someone is, humans dont..dont do the things you do..', Jongwoo spoke as Moon-jo lay. His black eyes going darker as the life left him.  
'I'm not sure..', he turned his head to look at Jongwoo.

'Darling..you enjoyed it..when people here, were starting to..die off...'  
'You and I..will be together forever..', Moon-jo choked, trying to get air.  
'Stop with this bullshit..', Jongwoo picked up the sharp tool he had used to cut his neck and sat upon Moon-jo's chest as he watched him. Still smiling.

'I knew it darling..'  
'You are..the best piece of artwork I have ever created..', he laughed before Jongwoo stabbed him.

Jongwoo collapsed, sirens played in the background.

\--

_switch back to 1st person with Jongwoo_

'So..what you're saying is..Moon-jo did..all this?' 

Jongwoo had finished telling the detective what happened, whether it be the truth or a lie. It was the truth that played out in his head.  
'Gosh that is just..unbelievable...how could one man..kill so many people? And so carelessly..', the detective was beyond confused on how this happened.  
'Are you sure Seo Moon-jo killed everyone? All of them?'  
'Please may i be left alone?..I dont want to think about that hell again..', Jongwoo immediately shut down the question.  
'Oh yes im sorry! Thank you for informing me Mr. Yoon, it's highly appreciated', he nodded once again as the man left. 

He smiled to himself. He lied. He did it. He did it all. 

Moon-jo didn't..he didn't, kill them.  
He looked towards the bracelet he was given, a sense of relief overcoming him. His smile got wider.

'You look so happy Darling...and what a wonderful lie..'

Jongwoo looked up at the man standing at his door, they both shared that same smile.

_'Lets go then shall we? I don't plan to leave you in such a crap hospital..'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Okay so like, I have no clue what i just wrote and havent even revised it yet because its late for me lol.  
> Anyways..I hope you guys enjoyed it and i apoligise for it being so rushed. If you guys want more Moon-jo x Jongwoo books feel free to tell me! I have loads of ideas and love writing them honestly. (i do also have one out right now which i'm still working on)  
> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback and check out my other books!


End file.
